TT: Miscommunication
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Another relaxing day for the couple enjoying company with one another and their friends until a surprise attack brings out a shocking revelation. A forgotten enemy's return stirs out a surprising betrayal among the Titans. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1 A Shocking Return

**Summary:  
>Another relaxing day for the couple enjoying company with one another and their friends until a surprise attack brings out a shocking revelation. A forgotten enemy's return stirs out a surprising betrayal among the Titans. With the help of Titan's East and Kid Flash, they are able to find their enemy's secret layer. Who is this "forgotten" villain? What will become of the Titans? Will they succeed or will their unfathomable future finally fall in the hands of this "forgotten" captor?<strong>

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/gallery/35445924#/d4qfjge

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat on the roof, taking in the beautiful sunrise. The cool air brushed past her, swaying her long ruby locks to the side. The Earth was strange to her, being a foreign and all, but it was breath taking. She loved sunrise and sunsets, it was as if she was looking at a beautiful mural. It was around 7:10am when she heard footsteps approaching her.<p>

"Hey, good morning, Star," he said softly, as if he was afraid to destroy this lovely moment.

She looked up cheerfully and smiled at him, "Good morning, Robin! Is it not another glorious day?"

"Yeah, it is," Robin replied warmly to his best friend. Robin sat next to Starfire. Affectionate as she is, Starfire snuggled closer to Robin and leaned on his shoulder. Even though he knew that she was very affectionate, Robin still couldn't get used to the fact that she was leaning on him. His face warmed up slightly and his neck felt hot. He could smell her peachy-lavender scent from her long hair. Moments like these put a smile on Robin's face. Unaware of this, Starfire smiled too. She looked back at Robin and stared conversing about the culture and ways of the people.

In a matter of minutes, it was already 10am, and the other Titans stirred up. The giant T was lively once more. Beast Boy and Cyborg played on their video game while Raven read her book. Starfire and Robin walked through the doors and greeted their friends. "Anyone want pizza?" Robin asked. The Titans nodded and left to the pizza parlor.

Starfire's mind was preoccupied with bustling emotions, she was happy spending the fat of break with all her friends, more importantly with Robin. It's been about a year or two since the day the Titans were born, she remembered the day when she had wrecked the city in attempt to free her arms. She meant no harm, but she did imply it because she was attacked by Robin and the other boys. She didn't regret kissing Robin, in fact the thought of it made her so happy, she levitated from her seat. A nudge from Raven brought her back to reality. She blushed lightly.

"Ehehehe..." she ducked underneath the table and resurfaced on the other side of Raven.

"Uhhhh..." Raven stared at her. Starfire merely blushed with a small smile implanted on her face. She knew what Starfire was thinking ever since that day she switched bodies (Episode: Switched) due to the Puppet King.

"Friends! Let us venture to the mall of shopping! Then to the room of fun games and attractive flashing of the lights," Starfire smiled while clasping her hands together.

An unexpected explosion suddenly occurred nearby the pizza parlor and the smoke filled the area. Three silhouettes slowly appeared as the smoke faded.

"Huh?" Starfire gasped as she saw the three figures emerge.

"No way!" Cyborg stared in shock.

"Dude-" Beast Boy called out.

"Sorry, Star, but that'll have to wait," Robin replied. Then in a serious tone, he hollered, "TITANS GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little fanfic I made up during my boring school hours.<strong>

**I get so sleepy when my teachers are just lecturing about a lot of boring stuff and eventually I hear them saying this all day blahblahblah... and my reaction would be like X.x**  
><strong>I can't sleep in class or else detention for me ...<strong>

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! x3**

**Any comments suggestion? Please be nice, this if my first fanfic here. (:**


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foes?

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/gallery/35445924#/d4qfnn2

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>The first move was taken by the silent Raven. Her eyes flashed white as her dark powers enveloped a vacant car towards the three people. All three figures avoided the attack. One flipped towards a nearby fire hydrant. At the corner of her eye she saw her object and smiled wickedly back at her attacker. At a snap of her fingers, it exploded and aimed right at her. The shocked Raven wasn't fast enough to protect herself and was hit violently into the streets.<p>

Nearby, a gritted-teeth Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and chased after Raven's opponent. She grinned humorously as she flipped backwards then releasing pink shocks of energy at the changeling. Beast boy dodged her attack by jumping over it and transformed into a gorilla at mid flight. He came down above her with his fists ready to smack her into a pancake.

The girl had seen it coming and as light as a feather, she lifted her body off the ground and flipped backwards. The changeling cracked the ground with his gorilla strength. Once at a safe distance, the girl snapped her fingers. The floor beneath Beast Boy suddenly cracked and held him down.

"It seems like today's not your lucky day," she smiled wickedly.

"Nah, I'd say your luck has just ran out," Cyborg replied before blasting her down with his sonic cannon. The girl groaned after getting shot into a building. "What happened to you and Kid Flash, Jinx?" I thought ya changed!"

"That's none of your business," she replied, her eyes glowing pink. Cyborg was swept away by a gust of pink energy.

"Woah!" Cyborg screamed as he was thrown on the second floor of the pizza parlor.

Meanwhile, Jinx's other two companions faced Robin and Starfire. Mammoth dashed towards Starfire only slightly missing her while she flew up and somersaulted. Her right hand glowed green before landing a punch on Mammoth's face. He flew backwards from the impact and landed on his back. In a sitting position, Mammoth shook his head to shake off the confusion. The moment he finally established equilibrium, Robin swung his bo staff at him like a baseball bat.

"Ugh!" Mammoth grunted when his back came in contact with the building. He was out like a light bulb.

Above him, starbolts flew over head as Starfire battled with Gizmo. Meanwhile Cyborg returned from the pizza parlor and shot the fling giz-wiz with his sonic cannon.

"You pit-sniffing losers! You'll pay for this!" Gizmo thrashed. Raven silenced him through meditating her soul into his body so he can pass out.

"I believe it's time we end this," Raven said as her soul went out of Gizmo's body.

While the now-freed Beast Boy had Jinx preoccupied, she slipped into her body and put her to sleep too.

"Great job, Titans," Robin praised, as he and Cyborg collected all three bodies.

"What must we do of Jinx? There must be a reason of her doings. Jinx is-"

"Once a HIVE member, always a HIVE member," Starfire was cut off by Cyborg.

"She's a villain, Star, and always will be," Robin finished.

Starfire shook her head vigorously, "No! She has changed! I am sure of it! The Jinx now means no harm to us."

"Starfire's possibly right," Raven interjected. All eyes were focused on her. "When I went inside her, it didn't feel like the Jinx we know. I suggest we take her in and investigate. If anyone knew what was happening to her, Kid Flash would."

Robin brought his hand to his chin in his usual thinking mode.

"They have a point," Beast Boy commented. Cyborg merely shrugged but was wailing to listen to the girls.

"I'll check with Kid Flash," Robin finally answered, "take all three of them to the tower." He walked ahead with the team carrying the HIVE members.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! <strong>

**So what has become of Jinx? Why has she returned to the HIVE members? Does Kid Flash know what has happened to her? **


	3. Chapter 3 Game Plan

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Chapter-3-Game-Plan-286437283

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened to you and Jinx?" Robin eyed Kid flash questioningly.<p>

On the big screen, Kid Flash had his arms crossed and stared at Robin skeptically. He appeared to be debating about something in his head.

"Nothing, we just broke up," Kid Flash shrugged. He disappeared from the screen, only to be back with a sub sandwich a second later.

"Do you have any idea what's happening to her?" Robin asked.

Kid Flash disappeared again to get a soda and started slurping away.

"Look, Kid Flash, I need you to be serious with me and I need you to answer my questions," Robin said seriously.

"Yes, please Kid Flash," Starfire answered behind Robin, "we need your assistance. Jinx has become the HIVE member once more. And I know for a fact that Jinx has really changed."

Something about Starfire's words hit a nerve on Kid Flash. A sudden flash of guilt and pain appeared on his eyes and he lowered his drink. "She is with us for the moment," Starfire added.

The screen went off. Starfire and Robin looked at each other surprised. Moments later, Kid Flash stepped into the room. "Where is she?" he asked, obviously worried.

"She's resting," Robin answered firmly. "What's going on?"

"Have anything to drink?" Kid Flash disappeared to raid in the mini fridge for soda.

Robin's hands became fists, frustrated that Kid Flash was obviously avoiding his questions. Sensing this, Starfire gently squeezed his arm. Robin's stiff muscles eased from her gentle comfort and held back.

Starfire approached Kid Flash with her hands together, "Please friend Kid Flash, tell us what is wrong with her."

Kid flash was tempted to tell her something, but he closed his mouth. He was quiet for a few moments before opening his mouth again, "We didn't break up," he answered, "some guy named Blood took her back."

Starfire gasped and Robin stared in disbelief. "Are you sure? Are you sure it's Blood?" Robin asked.

"Jinx told me," he stated bluntly, "he wanted to rebuild the HIVE academy and those who were from his school are now being kidnapped and controlled under him. Jinx tried to run away, but he showed up himself and took her by force. We managed to escape Blood, but Jinx decided to go side with him."

"No, that cannot be so!" Starfire said softly.

"No, she wasn't controlled nor betraying us when she did that. She told me she had to go back, she had no choice. Blood doesn't know that Jinx sided with us yet, so she's going under cover."

"Blood's mine," an angry Cyborg boomed from the door, followed by Raven and Beast Boy.

"We heard everything," Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Where's he hiding this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"You think we can track her down?" Raven suggested.

"No, she left her communicator with me. She didn't want Blood to find out," Kid Flash answered.  
>"But how will we—"<br>"They're at Steel City. They rebuilt their hideout underground," Kid Flash interrupted Starfire.

"Does Titans East know about this?" Robin asked.

"Probably," Cyborg assumed.

"Let's check," Robin turned on the screen and pressed a button, "Bumble Bee, do you copy?"

For a moment only a haze of black and white static responded back. "Well ain't this mah favorite leader?" she responded, "Wassup, Robin?"

"Hey, did you guys hear anything about Brother Blood in your town?"

"Nah, nothin' about him lately. Why? Is he back?" Robin glanced back at Kid Flash from the corner of his eyes, then nodded to Bumble Bee.

"Anything else peculiar lately?" Robin asked.

"It's just the usual, hon. Robberies, and the usual villains, but we'll keep our eyes peeled for Blood."

"Thanks. But we'll be dropping by sometime later, Kid Flash knows where they are located."

After a small nod and a smile, the screen blacked out. The team shared a small smile, as if sending comfort messages to each other before heading to the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Game plan: Get Blood and bring him down.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins

**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Chapter-4-The-Hunt-Begins-286450926

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>Kid Flash took the lead, followed by Robin and Starfire on the R-cycle, and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven in the T-car.<p>

After Several hours later, Steel city came into view, followed by Titans East tower. They drove up to the tower, where they were greeted by the other five Titans. Mas and Menos we prepared with a bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates that were handed to Starfire.

Starfire smiled at the twins and ruffled their hairs. Robin patted their heads a little more roughly before wrapping his arm around Starfire's waist.

The twins exchanged glances. "¿Starfire no nos gusta?" Mas asked.

"¡No!" Menos cried.

The brothers hugged each other and cried while the couple walked inside the tower. Robin smirked, even though he had no idea what the twins said.

"Alright, back to business," the leader announced, "we are here because Brother Blood has returned and who knows when he'll strike. Kid Flash will lead the way to their secret hide out and we can finally put an end to this," Robin punched his hands as he said the last line, "any questions?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Is there any food here? I mean I need some food to eat before I lead the way. I've already wasted some energy leading you guys to Steel City."

Robin stared at him, somewhat annoyed, "Anyone else other than Kid Flash?"

Beast Boy's hand waved frantically in the air, "Oh!"

"What is it Beast Boy?" he signed.

"I second Kid Flash! Dude we haven't eaten since we got here!" Beast Boy added to the annoyed Robin. Everyone then dispersed into separate directions.

Before Robin could argue, Speedy said, "Alright, chow time it is!"

Starfire grabbed Robin's hand gently while giggling towards the kitchen.

"Chill out, Robin," Speedy said, "we have some time. Besides he's not going to attack sometime soon."

They housed glowed red as the buzzer went off.

"You just had to say something," Raven said blandly.

The Titans returned to the ops room, just in time to see the screen flicker before revealing Jinx on the screen.

"Hello Titans," she greeted sinisterly.

"Jinx! You traitor!" Beast Boy gritted his teeth.

"You guys are so pathetic. You actually believe that I would actually side with you guys?" she snickered.

"Should've known a villain would always be a villain in the end," Robin replied dryly.  
>"Of course. I am a HIVE student after all," she retorted.<p>

"Get to the point!"

"Brother Blood just wanted me to tell you a message. He said he couldn't wait to finally see the Titans fall. We'll be seeing you under new grounds. Ta-tah!" the screen blacked out.

"She confirmed that Brother Blood built his new academy and is complete. She wants you guys to be ready and be aware that all HIVE students will be ready to attack," Kid Flash reported.

"What do you mean she 'meant' that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Unless they're secretly exchanging messages," Aqualad added.

"Which means, she's still in our side," Raven concluded.

"No," Kid Flash answered.

"But if she is on our side, what is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"Jinx meant that all HIVE students will attack. Meaning all original HIVE students will be under his control once more. She'll fight us at full force even though she's really on our side," he sighed, neglecting his half eaten sub, "this may be the last time she'll be in control."

"Then what do you suggest us to do?" Bumble Bee asked.

"We're gonna get Blood and take him down," Cyborg answered.

"Let's move!" Robin commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and spanish translation if you need it ^^''<strong>  
><strong>Mas- Starfire doesn't like us?<strong>  
><strong>Menos- (you can figure that out hahaha)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Sewers Again?

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/gallery/35445924#/d4qjv40

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls took off by air, Robin on his R-cycle, the twins ran with Kid Flash, leaving Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Speedy in the T-Car.<p>

"Wait, so how did Jinx escape?" Raven voice came in through the communicators.

"Yeah, I thought we tied her down pretty good," Cyborg agreed.

"Who was the last one with her?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy," Robin answered.

Cold sweat formed on BB's face. "Did I forget to mention she broke out of her restraints and jumped out the windows with the others?"

"Ugh," the Titans sighed. The boys in the car glared at him.

"No, that's alright," Kid Flash defended, "if Brother Blood found out they were missing, it would blow our cover."

Beast Boy smiled in relief. He owed Kid Flash big time.

Cyborg gave him a lucky-butt look through the mirror.

"We're almost there!" Kid Flash announced. He led them to a dead end.

"¿Dondé nos estamos?" the twins asked in unison.

"Dude, where are we?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is here!" Kid Flash exclaimed. He glanced down and the others followed his gaze.

"Above all things, why must they always be in the sewers?" Cyborg cried.

"Hush up, Sparky, you don't wanna blow our cover," Bumble hushed. She removed the cover and flew in. Raven and Starfire flew in afterwards.

"Aqualad, can you try to clear the path for us?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing," Aqualad replied. He jumped in and landed on solid ground. The sewer waters were pushed aside, creating a clean path for the team. The others jumped in and met the same contact.

"Thanks," Robin replied.

"For once I'm glad Aqualad is here with us," Beast Boy said.

"What does that mean?" Aqualad eyed Beast Boy.

"Dude, you have no idea how many times we have to go down here."

"Es buena suerte que nos tenemos Aqualad," Menos said.

"A mi tambien. Es buena suerte que Aqualad puede controlar el agua," Mas added.

"¡Pero la atmófera es muy malo!" Menos commented.

"¡Que asco!" Mas pinched his nose in disgust.

"Agreed, but this is the way to their new secret hideout," Aqualad said.

"Some light would be nice," Speedy added.

Starfire's hand instantly it up the green sewers. "Thanks, Star," he replied.

"Let's go!" Robin commanded as Kid Flash took the lead.

They were jogging at a fast pace before running into five different tunnels.

Robin eyed the five tunnels suspiciously. "We'll have to split up. Raven go with Bumble Bee. Cyborg you're with Beast Boy. Mas and Menos go with Kid Flash. Aqualad and Speedy take the fourth tunnel. I'll take the last tunnel with Starfire. If you hit a dead end go to the next tunnel after you."

"¡Tenemos la luz, por favor!" Mas and Menos exclaimed.

"They need light," Aqualad translated.

Cyborg pulled out a flash light from a secret compartment from his chest and threw it to Kid Flash.

"Titans Go!" and the team split.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is here! (:<strong>

**Actually to be honest, I wrote all my chapters in a special notebook and I'm on chapter 9 right now... I'll type them up asap! (:**

**Spanish translation:**  
><strong>Twins in unison- where are we?<strong>  
><strong>Menos- We are very lucky to have Aqualad<strong>  
><strong>Mas- I agree. We are very lucky that Aqualad can control water<strong>  
><strong>Menos- But the atmosphere is very gross.<strong>  
><strong>Mas- Yuck!<strong>  
><strong>twins in unison- we need light please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Divide and Capture

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Chapter-6-Divide-and-Capture-286631015

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>Mas and Menos sped through the tunnel, following the light. They were trailing right behind Kid Flash, until they hit a dead end.<p>

"Well, this isn't good," Kid Flash remarked.

Then everything went black.

"¿Senor? ¿Donde etás?" Menos cried out.

"¡No podemos ver!" Mas exclaimed.

"¡Señor Kid Flash!" Menos cried out once more.

"¿Piensas que llamar los amigos?" Mas suggested.

Suddenly the twins were pulled apart, not before they clicked the emergency S.O.S. button on their communicators.

"¡Mas!"

"¡Menos!"

"Titans," Robin's voice came from the communicator, "Mas and Menos have triggered the S.O.S. button."

"I cannot contact them," Starfire reported alongside Robin.

"Be careful, you guys may be next."

"Where's Kid Flash?" asked Bumble Bee.

"He also cannot be contacted," answered Starfire.

"I can't sense any of them," Raven reported.

"They must've been farther than us, far enough to be ambushed by Blood," Robin said.

"They will be alright, yes?" Starfire asked.

"They will be," Cyborg replied, "and if Blood dares to even lay a finger on any of them..."

"Sparky, they'll be fine," Bumble Bee comforted.

"We've hit a dead end," Aqualad reported, "We'll be heading to-"

An explosion from multiple areas interrupted Aqualad and Speedy's transmission.

"Is everybody alright?" Robin asked.

The explosion sealed the exit of the tunnel, leaving Aqualad and Speedy helplessly trapped inside.

"We're fine," Speedy assured, "but we're locked in."

"Us too," Cyborg.

"Same," Robin answered.

"Ditto," Raven agreed.

"Just be careful," Robin replied and the communication ended.

Speedy held up an arrow and aimed it at the closed exit. "Don't," Aqualad held his hand on the arrow. "The tunnel might collapse and it's not only us who'll be sleeping with the rocks."

A sudden movement caused Speedy to turn abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked, alarmed.

"There's something here with us. Can you move the light here?"

Aqualad held the lighted arrow-torch- towards the wall. They peered at the wall curiously. Aqualad reached out to the wall, as if searching for a hidden button. The fire wavered and their shadow danced along the wall.

"Wait there's no breeze here!" Speedy flipped around only to be thrown into a wall. Without any further hesitation, the sewer water rose up and created a dirty liquid wall. Aqualad ran up to Speedy and helped him up. Speedy was half conscious and groaning.

"Whatever that thing was, it sure packs a punch," he commented.

Aqualad pulled out his communicator, "Robin he's here."

"Speedy rubbed his head," and he's fast too."

"Fast?" Cyborg and Robin asked in unison.

"Faster than ever," Aqualad confirmed.

A silhouette appeared on the other side of the barricade. At first, he walked away, then sped into the barricade. In a blink of an eye, a whole, shaped of his figure, disappeared along the collapsing barricade.

Aqualad and Speedy shared a glance before taking action. They jumped off in different direction to surround the guy. The water rose once more and shaped themselves as a hand. It grabbed the attacker and Speedy launched several arrows at him.

It shocked the attacker for several moments before collapsing on the ground. The boys approached the attacker, and gasped when they recognized who it was.

Little did they know that someone was behind them. They were instantly knocked out from a powerful punch. The torch fell, and the tunnel was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 6!<strong>

**Review: So the Titans have split up. Divide and Capture popped in my head when I wrote this. It's like "Divide and Conquer" but this title is more suitable to what's really happening in this chapter right now... So this leaves a mysterious question... who is their attacker?**


	7. Chapter 7 Fly on the Wall

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Chapter-7-Fly-On-the-Wall-286634965

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>"Robin, I lost Speedy and Aqualad," Raven reported.<p>

Robin gritted his teeth and a small snarl came out. He was frustrated that his team was sitting ducks, only to be capture one group at a time.

Starfire rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down, He gave her a small smile to show his appreciation. This small action was seen through the communication

"Just be careful," he sighed and the screen blacked out.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I don't know, but we should be ready when the time comes," Raven replied.

Bumble Bee and Raven were in their attack since their exit had been blocked.

Raven suddenly sensed something, "We're not alone."

Raven's hands glowed black, prepared for his strike. Bumble Bee followed suit, the sparks in her already lit stringers intensified. They glanced at every angle, every crevice in the sewer, making sure that no one was there.

They continued moving forward, never letting their guard down.

"We've hit a dead end!" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

"No," Raven replied. Bumble Bee cocked her head to the side and stared at the empath in mere confusion. "I'm sensing something."

"Is he here?" Bumble Bee slightly bent forward in her defense stance.

"No, there's something on the other side of this wall," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"You think you can try to create a crevice small enough for your shrunken form?"

"I'll try," Bumble Bee replied, "what about you?"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out on our visitor."

Bumble Bee carefully focused her stingers and energy on a small point in the wall and zapped continuously while Raven floated Indian-style and focused her energy. Her eyes were glowing white while she chanted, "Azrath Metrion Zinthos."

She created a black wall, splitting them away from their attacker, followed by disentangling her soul from her body. She relied on her senses to search for him while Bumble Bee worked on the wall.

Bumble Bee increased her zap her slightly higher for the final blow. She shrunk herself immediately and flew to the other side and gasped at the sight before her. She had found the secret lair of the new HIVE academy.

She returned to Raven at the nick of time while she fought off the revealed attacker, Gizmo. Raven raised a rock and threw it at him. He jumped out of the way.

"You gotta be better than that, you pit-sniffing looser!" he hollered.

Bumble Bee raised her pistols and shot several zaps at him, now in her normal size. He dodged it easily through his mini helicopter. He pressed a button and his helicopter transformed into mechanical spider legs. He was laughing when Raven chanted her spell, "Azrath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black mirage grew out of the ground and enveloped Gizmo. He struggled, thrashing around. "Hey let me go!"

Bumble Bee, on the other hand, dragged one of her stingers across the wall of the sewer to gather more energy while her other stinger was cocked straight at him. She released the energy towards the captive. As a result, all of Gizmo's gadgets detached from him and exploded, while he was instantly knocked out into unconsciousness. "Ugh," he grunted as he collapsed to the ground.

Raven pulled out her communicator, "Robin we found it."

* * *

><p><strong>So it turns out that Gizmo is Raven and Bumble Bee's attacker, but is he also the same one who also attacked the others?<strong>  
><strong>Will the other Titans be found or trapped in the hands of Brother Blood? What's going to happen next? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Falling

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Chapter-8-Falling-286667449

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's beyond the wall," Raven reported.<p>

"Ya gotta be careful," Bumble Bee warned, "There are Sparky clones down there."

"The dude needs to learn how to make his own style," Cyborg said.

"Don't worry, Sparky, none of those clones could ever replace ya!"

Beast Boy was grinning and wiggling his eye brows while nudging his arm on the robot's torso. Cyborg couldn't help but form a smile on his lips.

"Guys, focus," Robin reminded.

"You're one to talk. You always goof around with your girlfriend!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Well... umm... uh..." Robin babbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Red tints formed across his face.

Everyone shared a small laugh at the leader's tongue-twisted embarrassment. Starfire held his hand, and he returned a squeeze.

"We'll settle this matter later," Robin replied, more confident, "I'll see you guys on the other side."

Robin shoved his communicator in his utility belt, his other hand occupied with Starfire's. "Let's go," he told her, before dropping her hand. Robin jogged while Starfire took off by air. It took several minutes before they also met a dead end. "Star, can you try to create a hole? Just be careful, the roof is very unstable," Robin instructed.

Starfire gave him a nod, lit up her point finger, and drew an entrance.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy, in cheetah form, sprinted towards the wall. Beast Boy was several feet ahead of Cyborg. Because Cyborg had the only light resource, Beast Boy ended up smacking into the wall. Cyborg laughed at the green changeling. "That's what ya get for running ahead, ya grass stain!"

Beast Boy groaned while rubbing his nose. "Dude, let's just get his over with," he whined.

"You oughtta move," the robot said. Cyborg raised his sonic cannon arm and aimed it at the wall. Within seconds, the center of the wall disintegrated and the new HIVE academy formed before their very eyes.

"Woah," Cyborg said.

"It looks like something you'd see in a bee hive," Beast Boy commented.

"Duh, they're called HIVE for a reason."

Beast Boy shrugged sheepishly and smiled.

"Let's roll," Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy jumped out and transformed into a pterodactyl only to come back and get Cyborg.

"Great job, Star," Robin praised, once the wall collapsed, "Now let's- AH!" Robin was shot out of the tunnel by a familiar electric blue light.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped. Just as she was about to dive and save a surprised Robin, she was also shot down by the same light five stories down.

Robin managed to save himself with his grappling hook. He sighed a relief before seeing Starfire's limp body zoom by him. Robin clenched his teeth as he dove after Starfire. His heart quickened its pace as a group of Cyborg clones looked up and aimed their sonic cannon at them. "Starfire! Starfire, wake up!" Robin shook her. No response came from the alien princess and Robin's heart froze for a split second. "Please, Star, I need you to come back!"

Shots fired from several clones only missing them with each shot. To make matters worse, Robin realized that he didn't carry any extra grappling hooks. Panic struck him. Frightened for her life, Robin hugged Starfire close to his chest and flipped places with her. He looked back at the clones who were fifteen feet away. He closed his eyes, and waited on the impact. His last thought was for Starfire's safety.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY IT'S HERE! I gotta admit, this is my favorite chapter! It took me several minutes to come up how to write this, but I settled for this as the best <strong>

**Here's a hint of CyxBee and a touch of RobxStar moment**  
><strong>hope you guys in enjoy it =D<strong>

**Now the suspense begins! Let's hope for the best! ;D**

**Not enough fluff right now, but I promise I will add more next time(:**


	9. Chapter 9 Silhouette

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Chapter-9-Silhouette-287415590

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's voice screamed. At the nick of time, Raven's power engulfed Robin and Starfire before landing among the clones and into their deaths.<p>

"Ya'll be be ready to pay for that!" Cyborg hollered before blasting them down. Bumble Bee dove after him, blasting each robot to pieces.

Raven floated down after the couple and settled them on their feet. Robin carried Starfire in his arms, worry and anger written all over his face. "She'll be fine, Robin," Raven assured.

"But we need her back," Robin said, "she can't be in this state all day."

"Calm down, Robin," Raven answered, "it's not like she's in a coma. She'll stir sometime soon. I'll take care of her."

Robin nodded and handed Starfire to her. He turned back to the army and pulled out several disks that froze several of them up followed by his bo staff.

"HEEYAH!" Robin cried. He was beyond angry, he wanted revenge. He wanted to show Blood how pissed he felt when the only person he ever loved was about to die before his eyes. Within minutes, more than half of the army was gone. Raven felt it too. She felt outraged that her friends were going to plunge to their deaths, it was as if she was watching the death of Robin's parents all over again.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried out, stabbing many clones that ganged up around her and Starfire.

"We got ya, Rae!" Cyborg hollered.

Beast Boy transformed into a kangaroo midair with Cyborg while he grabbed his tail and swung him around to gain momentum. Cyborg released Beast Boy, who quickly transformed into a T-Rex and slammed down another third of the army. He roared ferociously, swinging his tail back and forth, stomping and biting off as many as he could. Cyborg landed on the monster's head and slid down its back while blasting his sonic cannon. Eventually, Cyborg reached Beast Boy's tail and was launched off. He gathered enough speed and momentum that his land created an explosion big enough to wipe out the remaining clones.

"None of ya'll can beat the original," Cyborg puffed.

Beast Boy retreated back to Raven in his human form. "Raven! Is Star- I mean is she-"

"She's coming around," Raven answered. Just as Raven said, with Starfire's arm around the empath's shoulder, she began to stir.

"Ugh... Ah..." Starfire groaned, then gasped as she remembered what happened. "The clones! Where are they?"

"It's okay, Star, we got them," Robin comforted.

"You are all undamaged?" she peered at her friends.

"We're fine, Star, but what about you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Thank X'all," she sighed in relief, "but I feel the alright."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, ya'll, but we gotta bad guy to catch," Bumble Bee reminded.

Starfire thanked her friend before dropping her arm and flying off as Robin dashed forward with the other guys by his side. The other girls followed after Starfire, just above the boys.

"Anyone know where we're headin'?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't know, but I have a good idea," Robin smirked.

The Titans followed their leader's gaze towards the academy. There stood a giant tower in the middle with a dome shape at the roof. The letter H was etched just below it. For a split second a dark silhouette was standing down at them, then disappeared. A crawl went down each of their spines when they confirmed who it was.

It was none other than Blood himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I posted this chapter! <strong>  
><strong>I actually had a hard time describing the appearance of the new tower and I'll post it up here when I get the chance, let alone the time to doodle it. <strong>

**Since homework is finally out of the way, I decided to post this up! Hope you guys enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10 Booby Traps

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Miscommunication-Chapter-10-Booby-Traps-289467869

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>Starfire hoisted Robin into the air, Beast Boy with Cyborg as well; Raven and Bumble Bee at their tail. They broke into the dome, only to find it completely vacant. It looked like any ordinary office you would expect to find in a principal's office. The computer was on with pictures of students in check and piles of documents neatly stacked nearby the computer. If the Titan's hadn't known he was a villain, they would agree that Blood was working hard as any ordinary school principal. But the Titans were skeptic, they knew that there was a secret button laying around somewhere in the room that held their comrades prisoners.<p>

The walls were covered with pictures of hooded students and a smiling human Blood, before creating himself as a robot. Robin's eyes raised curiously at the picture. Then something moved at the corner of his eye. They were surprised to see as to who it was.

"Kid Flash! What happened to Mas and Menos?" Robin asked surprised.

"Blood's henchmen got them," he sighed, "I went back when I noticed that they disappeared, but I couldn't find them anywhere."

"Our poor friends," Starfire crooned, "What has become of them?"

"Don't know, but I hope that they're alright," Bumble Bee answered.

"What happened to everyone else?" Kid Flash asked, realizing that people were missing.

"Ambushed," Robin reported, "I figured where ever Blood is, everyone else would be there too.

"I know where they are," Kid Flash answered, "I'll lead the way."

"Alright, let's go," Robin nodded.

Kid Flash led them through a twist and turn throughout the academy. There were several robots in their path, in which Kid Flash disabled without a problem, and continued their path. Finally they found themselves inside a new room. It was the battle room, similar to the same one they watched Robo-Cy fight against "Stone"- the real Cyborg.

"Kid Flash, how do you know that they are here?" Robin stared at him skeptically.

"I roamed around here before I saw you guys," Kid flash replied simply.

"Yeah, dude," Beast Boy added, "he probably saw Blood hide the others somewhere in here."

"But that doesn't explain why we haven't run into any HIVE members at all."

Suddenly the walls revealed a cannon aiming at the Titans.

"Titans move!" Robin called followed by jumping out of the way. The cannon released a giant yellow orb and the Titans instantly recognized the orb that had captured them before (Episode: Deception). Robin pulled out one of his explosive disks and flung it at the cannon.

"Aren't your tricks getting a little old?" Beast Boy mocked.

"On the contrary," a man emerged from the shadows, "it's only the beginning."

The Titans glared at Brother Blood, hate written on all of their faces. Kid Flash suddenly appeared by Brother Blood's side. Everyone stared at Kid Flash, surprised, all but Robin who remained glaring at Blood.

"Friend Kid Flash! But why?" Starfire asked.

"It was all a set up," the boy wonder answered, "You knew Jinx was on our side. Took her and Kid Flash and brainwashed them, attacked us to get our attention, and used them to get us here."

"All according to my plan," Brother Blood nodded.

"That would explain why Kid Flash said it was okay to leave the HIVE members free," Cyborg remarked.

"Did I say that?" a now red-eyed Kid Flash feigned gasped, "Oops." He smiled wickedly as holes formed from the ground and revealed their captured team mates. "Did I forget to mention that I meant all who were under his control will attack?"

"Umm, dude, I think you mentioned that," Beast Boy commented.

"Since when did you learn how to pay attention?" Cyborg nodded.

Bumble Bee flew towards her team mates, her eyes also glowing red.

"Not this part!" Beast Boy wailed.

"Let the games begin," Brother Blood boomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking a long time from posting this chapter. <strong>  
><strong>To be honest, I already have this chapter done like 4 weeks ago x3<strong>  
><strong>But I tried to keep updating you on new chapters. Turns out that chapter 11 is finally finished as well! <strong>  
><strong>And to be nice, I wrote it extra super duper long for you guys! :D<strong>

**I couldn't decide between drawing, writing, or sleeping in class. I've been extremely busy lately with all these upcoming tests! I think I might go insane **

**Anyways... ENJOY! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 The Fight Is On!

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Miscommunication-Chapter-11-The-Fight-Is-On-289506219

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>HIVE students were dressed in their usual purple cloak that shrouded their faces. The HIVE emblem was imprinted on their chests. The students marched in from several doors and filed in to the awaiting seats, while others blocked the exits so the Titans wouldn't escape. The battle room had somehow transformed into a Roman arena. With Brother Blood in control, the Teen Titans were at his disposal.<p>

The HIVE students watched with anticipation as their leader first summoned Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth to fight them. The Titans huddled together in the middle of the ring, each brainstorming their attacks on their chosen opponent. The three students charged at them and each Titan responded by splitting up.

Beast Boy transformed into a yak and rammed into Mammoth, crashing him into a wall.

Raven and Starfire fought against Jinx. The pink hair hex flicked her arms about, releasing waves of pink energy. Starfire and Raven dodged them easily. Raven's dark powers enveloped yellow tiles from the floor and threw it at her while Starfire fired starbolts around her. Jinx danced around their attacks and snapped her fingers. The walls above them fell and landed on both of the girls' head.

Beast Boy, from a distance saw the girls in danger. He transformed into a gorilla and threw Mammoth at Jinx. He dashed over and helped Raven and Starfire up. Their two opponents laid on a pile confused and half conscious.

Gizmo was flying on his helicopter and fired several rockets at the boy wonder and his half robotic friend. They dodged it in time only to strike Gizmo by combining their powers into the "Sonic Boom". Robin threw three explosive disks towards Gizmo followed by Cyborg's sonic blast that shot the closest disk to Gizmo. Smoke erupted at the spot where Gizmo stood. Once it cleared, the boy genius was out cold on the spot.

"Even as graduates, they still fail to defeat the Teen Titans," said Brother Blood disappointingly. "No matter, but you'll still have to face your own team mates. Let's see how you do now!" he cackled.

"But we must not harm our friends!" Starfire said.

"They're under his control, Star," Cyborg replied.

"Then we'll just have to knock a thing or two to get them back," Beast Boy added. The changeling came after Bumble Bee, Robin chased after Speedy, Starfire handled the twins, and Raven took on Aqualad. That left Cyborg to fight Blood.

"Just like old times," Cyborg remarked.

"Indeed," Blood agreed. He jumped off the balcony and landed several feet away from Cyborg. He ripped off his own cloak and revealed his mechanical body. Blood slashed the air, sending out red waves towards Cyborg. He smiled evilly as he dashed to the half robot. Cyborg saw this and jumped over him, bringing out his sonic cannon and blasted his ex-head master. But Blood was too quick and easily dodged the attack. He came up behind Cyborg, after he had landed, and kicked him towards a wall.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was phasing into multiple animals to catch the annoying bee. He phased into a cheetah to catch up with her speed, then a gorilla so he could jump and pull her down. He succeeded, but Bumble Bee shocked him with her stingers. Beast Boy was thrown back, only to transform back as his human self. He came back up and transformed into an ox and charged at her. She smiled evilly as she foresaw his move. She waited for a good timing and leaped over him, by using his head as leverage. Beast Boy crashed into the wall, surprised. "Ugh..." he groaned and rubbed his head.

"Boy, you messin' with the Queen bee now," she said boastfully.

"Oh yeah! But you have no match against the king of all animals!" he retorted before phasing into a lion. They were circling each other before diving into another rally.

Arrows shot overhead as Speedy aimed several arrows at Robin. Although neither have super powers like their team, they had amazing skills in precision and accuracy. Speedy plucked another set of explosive arrows toward Robin. The boy wonder deflected the attack by throwing explosive disks. Smoke formed from the explosion and Robin took this as an advantage by taking out his bo staff and ran towards the clueless Speedy. He swung hard, only clashing his staff with his opponents bow.

"C'mon Robin, you can do better than that," Speedy mocked.

"I'd say I already have," the boy wonder retorted. He used all his strength and swung hard, breaking Speedy's bow and slamming him to a wall unconscious. "Cause I learned from the best." He dashed off to help Starfire when a huge wave blocked his path. It was rolling towards him until a curtain of black swallowed him and he reappeared on the opposite side of the wave, near Starfire and the twins. "Thanks Raven," he replied before running off.

The empath looked at the handsome water bender and extended her arms towards him. She pulled out several tiles to create a huge wall in front of her, right when another wave came crashing down towards her. Then she shot up in the air and brought down the wall and bashed it against him. Aqualad dodged it on time only to bring back water pipes from the ground and spraying it at her. Too late to react, Raven was hit and thrown backwards, but managed to stop her fall. Behind her, Beast Boy slammed into another wall.

"And I thought Robin was the only one who liked to train," remarked Beast Boy.

"They're good," agreed Robin, "but we can do better." Kid Flash was in between him and the rally between Starfire and the twins.

"Please, I do not wish to harm you," Starfire pleaded.

"¡No nos perdemos a tú!" the twins cried. They sped all around the place, circling around the alien princess. They planned to confuse her. For a moment it worked, she got dizzy from watching the twins then recollected herself by closing her eyes and maintained focus.

"But I will if I must," she told herself. Her eyes flashed green and searched for a perfect timing before blasting the twins with her eyes. They flew opposite directions from each other and with a thud, crashed on the ground. The princess hovered to check on Mas then Menos, making sure they were alright. Although they were heroes, they boys were still children. Then her focus was set on her human boyfriend.

Kid Flash was messing around as always. He had food in one hand then a drink the next followed by fixing his hair an looking through a mirror and continued showing off. Robin was growing annoyed of the show off. He pulled out a disk and threw it out him. It froze the boy, leaving his head unfrozen. His face was panic-stricken, but it faltered the next second, the same way he reacted when Madame Rogue wrapped her arms around him. He reacted the same way, by gyrating his body super fast. As a result, the ice melted, setting him free.

Robin decided to pull out an electric disk, the only way to get him is to knock him out, but he was needed to be in one place. Robin looked up to meet the princess's eyes. He brainstormed as he called out to Starfire. "We need to get him in one place," Robin thought aloud.

Kid Flash was running around, then met back with his two team mates. He swirled around them as if creating a huge tornado, its only purpose was to keep the two prisoner. The two foresaw this, but were too late to react; leaving them helpless. If Starfire flew, she'd be sucked in to the artificial tornado. She felt helpless, but at the same time she knew that they could get out. Robin finally settled on a plan and looked at Starfire.

"Starfire, I need you to shoot the ground where Kid Flash is running," commanded Robin. "Trust me," he added when he saw the confused look on her face.

"I understand." Her neon green eyes focused the area where Kid Flash ran across and shot her eye beams around them.

"Hold on!" Robin said as he wrapped one arm around Starfire's waist protectively. He planned that once the floor rose up, he would use his acrobatic skills to land them safely outside of the artificial tornado, it was a risky plan since there was no way of telling where the floor would fly off. But Starfire had another plan. She reached the back side of her belt and pulled out one of Robin's birdarang grappling hook once they had reached the top of the tornado. She held him tight and shot it above, pulling the couple upwards. The floor that had carried the couple flew up and knocked out Aqualad and Bumble Bee.

"It seems the luck is on our side," Starfire commented.

"You never fail to surprise me every day," Robin smiled warmly to her.

"Yo, Romeo! We could you some hand here!" Cyborg hollered. He was busy countering Blood's attack when his "students" rose up and threw off their capes. Underneath were a mix of returning HIVE graduates and a thousand more of Cyborg clones.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Beast Boy yelped in a squeaky high voice, "Dudes there's too many of them!"

"We can handle it," Raven deadpanned. Her eyes glowed white as her power gathered several robots and crunched them together as easily as ginger bread cookies.

Meanwhile Starfire and Robin dove downwards, their main objectives focused on the HIVE graduates and robots. Starfire swung Robin forwards to give him momentum before releasing him towards the crowd. He brought himself into a ball and spun forward, increasing his speed. As if on cue, Robin threw out a combination of disks and birdarangs. Each were perfectly aligned behind another and aimed at each villain accurately. The birdarang touched the disk precisely when the disk was close to the villains' face and froze into solid ice.

Starfire gathered enormous amount of energy and released a beam of green light at the clones who tried to jump into the ring.

"Thanks Star!" Beast Boy phased into a lion and clawed the cyborgs who tried to get in. Raven continued to crunch each clones into a ball. Right when she finished she ran over to her other team mates, brainstorming ways to bring them back.

Cyborg battled Blood by blasting his sonic cannon at him. Blood danced around them easily and ran up to Cyborg, to land huge cut on the robot's chest, causing small sparks to erupt from his chest

"Ya gotta be better than that to win this time," Cyborg puffed. He grabbed Blood's arm and held him down, his foot on his back. Teeth clenched, Blood dragged Cyborg down with his strength. Cyborg lands on his back, this time with Blood looking down on him. Cyborg pulled Blood's leg and swung him down, face planted on the ground. He kicked in response, then slashed the air once he was freed. Cyborg was thrown back into a wall with a grunt. He rubbed his head, frustratingly before getting off and walking forwards. His shoulder popped open, revealing six mini missiles on each shoulder. His arms became sonic cannons and his metallic cranium became a target fixation monocle. Only once in his life has Cyborg ever went all out, and that was during the end of the world. The Titans were surprised to see a different Cyborg fight against Blood. He was serious.

Meanwhile, Raven attended to her injured team mates and attempted to communicate to them with her mind. "You must fight back..." she said, "fight Blood. He can't control your mind forever. We need you to fight back."

Titans East members all looked at her in disbelief. They were unaware that they were being controlled. Her voice guided each of them to a light, at the opposite room of the dark void. With their arms fully extended to reach the light.

Titans East stirred from their control. "Fight them dudes!" Beast Boy encouraged, before phasing into a gorilla and attacking more robots that approached a concentrated Raven who was now focused on healing their injuries. Aqualad rose first, followed by Speedy, Bumble Bee, Mas and Menos.

"Aw man, my bow's broken again," Speedy whined.

"¡Pobrecito un bebé!" Mas and Menos teased.

"That's why you should always carry a second one." Bumble Bee tossed a bow to Speedy.

Speedy looked at her in confusion for a second, curious as to how she was carrying a spare bow with her, but shrugged it off. "Thanks, captain," Speedy saluted. Immediately, he drew out three arrows and shot multiple arrows at incoming Cyborg clones. Aqualad raised several more pipes from the walls and water spurted out. It gathered into a huge wave and washed up the clones.

Mas and Menos kicked with their speed used as gathered momentum to knock off clones. While, Bumble Bee hovered over the twins and zapped the injured robots to pieces.

Soon, the whole place was covered with left over broken pieces of the clones. This only left the remaining battle of Blood and Cyborg.

Several missiles ejected from his shoulder followed by sonic beams. Exhausted, Blood tried to dodge every shot thrown at him, as a result smoke formed. He heard the familiar sound of Cyborg's cannon and dodged it by only a hair. When the smoke cleared, his face was met by both of Cyborg's rocket arms. He was punched to a wall violently, and without mercy, Cyborg blasted several more missiles at Blood followed by a long stream of sonic beam. Just as quickly as the smoke formed and disappeared, Bloods form appeared. His eyes were formed into slits, anger emanating from them. The Titans stared in shock, shaken at the sight of Blood still standing after that powerful attack. Cyborg was on his knees, his arms stretched in front of his crouched body. His arm beeped several times, he knew that he was at his limit.

Several waves of pink beams rammed towards Blood followed by a tornado. The final blow caused him to collapse. The Titans turned to see Jinx and Kid Flash smiling warmly at each other. "We're just returning the favor," Jinx shrugged.

Bumble Bee smiled at them, "That's what happens when ya mess with the Teen Titans."

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY FINISHED WRITINGTYPING CHAPTER 11!**  
><strong>Wow this was really long! Sorry I was so into the action, not really in the romance mood lately... maybe cuz I'm cranky in class while I'm writing this. **

**Actually this is the end sorry guys :(**  
><strong>But I decided to throw in an epilogue for you shippers! :3333<strong>  
><strong>Extra fluff, I promise :D 3<br>**


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue: Open Up

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Epilogue-Chapter-12-Open-Up-292691954?q=gallery%3Axxscarletxrosexx&qo=0

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the SCPD showed up. They took the frozen ex-HIVE students into the van followed by a weak Brother Blood. Cyborg walked up to him and the guards paused to let them talk. "Ya need to get this in your head, man. The Teen Titans will never give up." They glanced at the other Titans who had approving smiles on each of their faces. Blood just glared at them before the police brought him in the van.<p>

Over the clear blue sky, the sun crawled over the horizon. Its soft rays blanketed the city in a warm embrace. The Titans smiled at each other, a promise of a new day. Cyborg stretched and yawned. Everyone ended up following him. "Haha, oops. I forgot yawning was contagious," he joked.

"Not as contagious as Beast Boy's stupidity," Raven added which caused everyone to erupt in guffaws.

"Hey!" Beast Boy replied, but decided to shrug it off. "C'mon dudes, we should celebrate!" The Titans shared shrugs, knowing that they couldn't talk Beast Boy out of it.

"Alright! Let's have another..." Cyborg and Beast Boy shared knowing looks.

"BREAKFAST EXPLOSION!" they cried in unison.

The other Titans shared a small laugh at their two comedians. Cyborg jumped inside his car, buckled up, and started the engine with a bad boy grin on his face. "Let's go!"

Everyone was in their same vehicle, but for the girls, Kid Flash, Mas, Menos, and Jinx.

"I'll carry her, " Kid Flash grinned to Jinx. She gave a shy, small smile in response. "Meet ya at the tower!" he saluted before carrying the pink hex.

"Yes, let us go please, I am feeling the sleepy," Starfire interjected. Robin smirked a little at the princess's cute response.

"You heard her," Robin smiled, "let's go home." Then he looked at Starfire, "Hold on tight." She smiled warmly to Robin before revving off to the direction that led to Jump City. Followed by Mas and Menos then Cyborg and the others.

Back at Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy raided the fridge with Kid Flash assisting them. Raven, Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Jinx sat on the couch sharing gossips, spells, and plans about the trip to the Jump City mall later. Speedy, Aqualad, and Robin talked about their past crimes and discussed about their practice work outs to improve in fighting.

The girls quieted eventually, growing sleepier every minute. The bustling, bashing, and clashing sounds that reverberated from the kitchen became hushed lullabies to their ears. Without a second thought, each girl huddled near each other and fell asleep on each others' shoulder.

The boys walked in to see the sleeping beauties on the couch.

"Poor girls, must've been exhausted from the fight," Aqualad commented.

"We could all use a nap," Speedy added.

"Ya'll get your grub!" Cyborg hollered.

Robin gave him a glare then pointed at the couch where the sleeping girls rested. Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Oh... ugh... hehe," Cyborg said sheepishly.

"Dudes! Dudettes! It's chow time!" Beast Boy screamed excitedly.

"Huh?"

"What?"

The girls were instantly wide awake. The guys gave Beast Boy an irritated look.

"Could you be any louder?" Raven deadpanned.

"Wait, we fell asleep?" Jinx asked.

"I believe so," said a sleepy Starfire. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sorry guys," Bumble Bee apologized, embarrassed.

"Yes, forgive us. We did not mean to be rude," Starfire added.

"It's okay girls," Robin said then glared at Beast Boy, "we were going to let you rest."

"Hehehehehe... my bad," Beast Boy said while rubbing his head.

"Besides foods ready ya'll! Let's dig in!" Bumble Bee said enthusiastically.

The girls walked off to the table, gathered their food, and returned to eat on the couch. They boys sat themselves at the table, contemplating on random subjects such as movies.

"Might as well have a movie-thon since you guys are here," Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, but we should be heading back by tomorrow morning, we don't want bad guys to know that Titans East is on vacation," Aqualad replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to relax, besides the last time we were here was because of the Brotherhood of Evil," Speedy pointed out.

"True," Robin skeptically considered.

"Then it's settled!" Beast Boy jumped off his seat, "horror movie night!" He looked around, noticing that three people were missing. "Hey, where's Kid Flash, Mas, and Menos?"

"They're probably racing each other again, probably passing by Steel City and making sure that everything's under control," Aqualad nonchalantly.

"Well the first one I believe, but the second doesn't seem to fit them. Are you sure he's not showing off rather than checking up on Steel City? " Robin asked. Everyone smirked at his sharp observation. They all knew that the title for fastest Titan still bothered Kid Flash since he lost to the twins the last race. Plus, he would do anything for attention during his runs.

They drifted off, continuing their talk about the last race while the girls got back on track for their conversation.

"So, friends would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me?" Starfire asked.

"Well there is a sale on some clothes, wouldn't hurt to check them out," Jinx agreed.

"Man, I miss having these kind of talks!" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

"Is it not enjoyable to have the hanging out or talks with the boys?" Starfire wondered, she was curious to know if she had enjoyable moments with the guys like she had with Robin.

"Honey, it ain't the same like you and Robin. You guys got feelings for each other and your bond is on a deeper level," Bumble Bee replied.

"How can you not have the one of the deep talks with any guys? Not even friend Aqualad?" she asked.

"Starfire, I think she's trying to say that she doesn't have feelings for any guys on her team. Besides, boys tend to get bored of girl talks," Raven interpreted after seeing Bumble Bee's blank face.

"Since you and Robin are together, you guys have a special bond with him than anyone else," Jinx explained, "mostly you guys are staying low key."

"But how does a key being on the floor have to do with this?" she asked confused.

Jinx rubbed her head, patiently at the confused alien. "I mean he's trying to keep your status- your relationship a secret, just in case bad guys use you guys against one another." She paused to give a patient smile. "Like me and Kid Flash."

Starfire glanced at Kid Flash, who had returned with the twins, before meeting her eyes and nodded apologetically. "Well since we're on the boy subject," Bumble Bee eyed each girl, "ya'll needa spill some secrets."

"Uh, huh, as in you and Raven," Jinx pointed out. "We already have our men." Jinx folded her arms over her chest. Starfire blushed while playing with her point fingers. When no one answered, Jinx decided to choose a victim. "Bumble Bee. I know you got a thing for that robot man," she arched her eyebrow.

"Oh yes! Friend Bumble Bee, please say you have also get the feelings for friend Cyborg," Starfire clapped.

Bumble Bee looked at everyone, now regretting that she brought it up. She smiled, cold sweat forming on her forehead. "Well there's no point hiding it," she answered coolly.

Starfire let out a squeal, giggling with anticipation. Jinx joined in while Bumble Bee blushed. Raven just looked at them with one eye brow raised.

Robin glanced at Starfire when he heard her scream. For a split second he thought she was in danger, but relaxed when he saw her giggling along with Jinx. The other boys followed their leader's gaze to see a blushing Bumble Bee with her head held high dignantly.

Starfire clapped her hands together and they all looked at Raven. She was surrounded by them in a split second. "No way in- -" the girls tackled her. Raven's coat was wrapped around her small frame like a mummified body.

The guys watched with bewilderment as the three girls carried off the struggling girl. Her eyes glowed white while they carried her out and into the hallways. A shriek came from one of the girls when the door closed behind them. Followed by an explosion, smoked seeped out from the door. Beyond the door they heard the girls' conversation.

"STARFIRE!" Raven shrieked followed by giggles. Someone whispered then silence. The boys exchanged glances, debating whether or not they should check up on the girls.

"I KNEW IT!" Jinx screamed. More laughter then screaming.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Bumble Bee hollered.

"Glorious! Let us go to my room and continue the girl talk," Starfire said excitedly. They saw Raven fly back to the ops room, trying to escape.

"Noo!" Raven cried. Starfire flew after her and dragged her back. She glanced at the boys and giggled.

"Do not worry, friends, I will assure you that Raven will be unharmed," she said sweetly before dragging the empath back into the hallway towards her room.

"We're not done with you yet! Ya better spill us the whole story with your crush on -" the sound of Starfire's door closing cut off Bumble Bee before she could finish.

That caught the boys off guard especially Beast Boy. He was curious about who she liked. At one point he was worried if it was another demon locked away in her books. He couldn't trust any guy with her, not since the last time with Malchior had destroyed her heart. He considered Aqualad. In fact, she and Star did look gaga over him. But it sorta bothered him with the thought of it. _Aqualad wouldn't understand her like I do. He couldn't lover her like I did - Oh wait. Did I just say I loved her?_ He paused in his train of thought and reconsidered. He did put a lot of effort just to see her smile, won her prizes at the carnival, and supported her when she was down, heck he even felt angry at the thought of Raven being with someone else. He looked back at the water bender, admitting that he was handsome, but he didn't have the upper hand advantage like he did. He wouldn't know what to do when Raven is upset, let alone keep her happy.

Beast Boy glanced at the other guys who were also interested on the crush topic. Robin blushed a bit at the topic, but he was happy that he already had the girl of his dream. He looked back at the couch that now had the twins sleeping peacefully, with funny grins on their faces.

"So, Cyborg," said the green boy, "who do you fancy?"

Cold sweat formed on the robot's forehead as he rubbed the back of his neck with a huge, wide grin on his face. "As much as ya'll would like to know, I'm pretty sure BB's crush would be more interesting," he shot back.

"Admit yours first!" Beast Boy declared when all attention was on him.

"Not unless you do it, ya lil' grass stain."

"Then what about Kid Flash?" Beast Boy suggested, smiling proudly when all attention shifted to Kid Flash.

"Uh, Beast Boy," the boy wonder answered.

"I'm taken," Kid Flash bragged.

"Aww... I mean, what about Aqualad? I mean c'mon don't tell me you don't have any chemistry with Bumble Bee?" Beast Boy smirked deviously.

To Aqualad's horror, his face contorted into a wide-eyed, teeth-clenched look. "No! Of course not!" the Atlantian half shrieked.

"Then who?" pressed Beast Boy.

"Oh no, I'm not going to play along with your dirty trick," he replied. "Besides it's obvious that you have a thing for Ra-"

"No I don't!" the changeling cut off.

Aqualad rolled his eyes in response. "You practically can't keep your mind shut about her," he retorted.

Cyborg and Robin exchanged devious glances and snickered. "Aww! Ain't that cute? B's got the hots for Raven!"

"And you don't for Bumble Bee?" Beast Boy shot back, embarrassed and hurt that his friends betrayed keeping his secret.

"Actually, I wouldn't be shocked if Cy likes Bumble Bee, it's pretty obvious. But I didn't expect Beast Boy to fall for the mysterious, dark Raven," Robin snorted. "Don't get me started on Aqualad's huge crush on Wonder Girl."

Aqualad glared at the boy wonder, "Oh yeah, like you didn't have the hots for Batgirl."

"That was decades ago, let it go. Besides she's like a sister to me. Starfire's my only true love," the boy said confidently, but his face transformed into a bright shade of red when he noticed what he had said at the end.

Everyone stared at Robin, surprised that he would even say such a cheesy line, especially Beast Boy and Cyborg. They shared knowing looks and guffawed. Robin knew that those two idiots would never let it go. Kid Flash and Speedy joined the two guffawing boys while Aqualad smirked silently at him. "Truce?" he offered him a hand and Robin shook it.

After rubbing the tears out of their eyes, Robin and Aqualad advanced on Speedy. "So who do you have the hots for?" they asked with similar sinister grins.

Speedy was quiet for a moment. Sudden realization fell on him, he was the only one who didn't admit his feelings. Sure she was cute, short black hair, punk-ish, but she was soft and caring, almost like Starfire, but more interesting.

"Earth to Speedy! Who's the girl?" Beast Boy knocked on his head.

"Probably Argent," Aqualad answered.

"Argent? No way!" Kid Flash and Beast Boy gushed in unison.

Speedy glared at the Atlantian, a vein visibly pulsing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Aright, so what if I do like her?"

"If? IF? You have pictures of her everywhere!" Aqualad exploded, his arms raised above his head. "I swear there's at least one picture of her in every room in the house!"

Speedy's cheeks were tinted red from Aqualad's hectic outburst. He quickly recovered and retorted, "Yeah, says the I lover Wonder girl fan club. Do you know how much you say her name in your sleep?"

In return, Aqualad was the next one whose face tinted red. Kid Flash turned his eyes at each of the guys, aside from the sleeping twins. "Why don't we skip the movie-thons tonight?" he suggested.

"Dude!" Beast Boy jumped, "Are you crazy? What could possibly be better than having a movie-thon?"

"Um, everything else?" he replied. The other guys nodded in agreement. They had way too many movie-thons already and were eager to try something new. "Let's all go out on a date, then," he suggested.

Each gave him a curious look, one eyebrow raised. Robin brought his hand over his chin and rubbed it. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I just wanted to tell you guys that Miscommunication is officially over! I know sad isn't it? :(<strong>

**But don't worry here's my promised Epilogue, and don't worry it's not just this.**

**Today I officially finished writing up all the Epilogue and it comes to the total of an additional 5 chapters and they are _VERY LONG!_**

**Don't worry my promised fluff is all here hahaha :D**  
><strong>RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, Flinx, AquaWonder, and SpeedAr<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue: Girls Night Out

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Epilogue-Chapter-13-GNO-292706442

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the girls stumbled into Starfire's room. "You're serious? You like him?" Bumble Bee gushed.<p>

"Oh friend," clapped Starfire, "I congratulate you of the finding of the feelings for friend Beast Boy! Now, I must sing you the Tamaranean song of love."

Before she could open her mouth and sing, Jinx clapped her mouth shut with her left hand. "Save it for later, Star," Jinx said politely, in hope she wouldn't offend the Tamaranean. Starfire looked bewildered by Jinx's action, but shook her head politely.

"I apologize," Starfire said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Jinx replied nonchalantly.

"So, friend Bumble Bee, what is this plan of which you speak?" Starfire asked the grinning Queen.

"Let's have a girls' hang out!" she bombarded.

"Ooh! It sounds glorious!" the Tamaranean said enthusiastically.

"Super...' Raven deadpanned.

"I doubt Robin would let it happen, unless..." Jinx eyed the princess with a big smirk on her lips. The clueless princess stared back at them with a confused expression. "Star, can you ask Robin to get all the girls here?"

"They more girls the more merrier," added Bumble Bee, "plus more girl talks!"

The princess's eyes glowed, intensifying her already shiny emerald eyes. "Glorious! I shall go ask Robin now!" Without waiting for another response from the others, she flew out of her room, into the hallways, and towards the ops room.

The door slide open and Robin heard a soft calling of his name. He looked up to see the beautiful red-headed angel. "May I speak with you in private?" she asked, her hands folded behind her back as she bent forward, her hair cascading like a waterfall over her body. Robin jumped out of his seat and half ran towards the hallway. He heard snickers behind him, but decided to ignore it.

As soon as they heard the hall closed, they guffawed. "Man, Robin's got it pretty bad for her!" Cyborg guffawed. The other boys joined in. Suddenly the door opened and revealed six birdarangs that smacked Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad at the back of their heads. The last birdarang pinned itself on the table before them with a note: _**I heard that**_. The boys rubbed their aching heads, but continued to snicker when they caught each other's eyes.

"What's up, Star?" Robin eyed the red-head. Starfire twiddled her fingers and stared at the ground, before looking up at her boyfriend.

"Robin, may we invite our other female friends to do the hanging out?" Starfire's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Star, you know that they can't leave their posts. What if a villain attacks their city when they are here?"

"For one night, please Robin," she begged.

Robin couldn't resist her pleading eyes. He knew the guys were right, he had it really, **REALLY**, bad for Starfire. "One condition," Robin replied. Starfire's face glowed with hope. He wrapped his hand around her neck, gently before leaning in and locking his lips against hers. Starfire wasn't surprised at Robin's action, in fact, she was also aching to kiss him as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Robin's free hand was wound around Starfire's waist. Robin's other hand slid from her neck, down her back, leaving trails of warmth on Starfire's skin before gently resting on the opposite side of her waist. The kiss immediately intensified from an innocent, tender kiss into a deep, passionate one. Their noses gently rubbed each other as they slowly moved their heads at different angles for better leverage in between catching their breaths.

After several moments, they pulled apart. Only to have their foreheads touch and stare into each other's eyes, like it was their first kiss at Tokyo again. "I take it as a yes?" she giggled. Robin squeezed Starfire's waist, knowing that this was her tickle spot and she squealed with surprise laughter.

He laughed, "Of course, Star!" She laughed as she tickled him back as well. The hall was filled with laughter between the two lovers and best friends.

"I shall return to the others and share the good news," she smiled, before turning away.

"Starfire..." Robin called after her. She turned as his hands gathered one of her hands and brought them to his lips to softly kiss them. She blushed slightly as he lowered her hand down. Starfire pulled him into a warm, affectionate hug.

"Thank you," she whispered softly against his hear before flying off to her room. Robin watched her float around the corner before returning to the ops room with the other guys.

"So, had fun?" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows. Robin blushed, but managed to shrug it off. "What did she talk to you about?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, you'll hear it quite soon," the masked teen answered.

Starfire flew into her room with more with a huge grin on her face. The girls returned to her and asked if Robin had obliged.

"Robin has accepted the plan! Let us now call the others please?" Starfire gushed.

"Hold up! Somethin's tellin' me that aint' the only reason your smilin' like an idiot," Bumble Bee pointed out, one hand on her hip.

"Please, I am the idiot?" Starfire asked confused.

"No, Starfire, it's just an expression that means you're smiling more than you usually do," Raven explained.

"Do I see swollen lips?" Jinx observed.

Starfire's face transformed into several shades of red before settling on a bright red. Raven raised an eyebrow while Jinx and Bumble Bee fell into fits of shrieks and laughter. "Oh Star! Honey, ya better spill some deets about that later!" Bumble Bee said after catching her breath. "But for now," she raised her communicator up, "we should call all the other girls." She handed the communicator to the blushing princess. She cleared her throat before flipping the communicator online.

The boys were busy discussing plans Kid Flash's plans when each of their communicators rang their signature ringtone. They pulled it out to see a cheerful Starfire broadcasting from a lavender room.

"Attention all female Titans," she said sweetly, "we wish to invite you to partake the 'girl time'."

"Yeah, and Star's got some steamy stories to tell!" Bumble Bee hollered behind her. Starfire started at her confused.

"How does the thick gas of heat relate to enjoyable recreation of tales?" she asked.

"Err..." Bumble Bee rubbed her head. Then Jinx took the communicator from Starfire's hand.

"Alright, well we need your response back ASAP! Meet up at Titans West if you wanna hear the story," Jinx said.

"So tell me about that kiss again, Star," Bumble Bee purred before the transmission ended.

Robin was glowing just as bright as the nose of Rudolf the red-nose reindeer when his mind slowly digested the event. Then another call came in. It was from Argent.

"I'll be there in 2 hours! Don't start the story without me!" she checked in.

""Same here," Wonder girl added.

"Gotta watch G'nark. Sorry guys," replied Kole.

"Wrestling, sorry," Pantha said.

"So is this everyone?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Looks like it," Wonder girl responded.

"Alright, we'll see you then!" the transmission ended.

Robin looked at the guys with similar surprising looks. "You got Star to hold an all girl hang out?" Beast Boy yelled.

"You are so whipped," Speedy remarked. Robin face palmed.

"Hey now, Robin aint the only one! Besides, ain't it a coincidence?" Cyborg asked subtly.

"What is?" the clueless green teen asked.

"Wonder girl and Argent," he wiggled his eye brows towards Speedy and Aqualad. The two boys avoided his glance by whistling and absentmindedly observed random objects in the room.

"Guys, I believe we have a multi-date tonight," Kid Flash declared. "All according to my plan."

The girls slept in Starfire's room while they waited for the other two girls. It was around 12pm when the other girls finally arrived. "Oh Starfire! What's the details?" Wonder girl asked as she and Argent entered her room.

"Oh friends! I am jubilant that you have attended! Please, let us go to the mall of shopping! I am eager to have the girl time with you!" the alien greeted. "We must make with the haste!"

Raven offered an apologetic glance, "She refused to tell us anything unless we go shopping first."

They passed by the ops room and headed towards the elevator shaft. "We're going shopping," Bumble Bee told the boys.

"Gotcha," Cyborg replied. Within moments, they watched as six figures floated in place while waiting for each other through the glass windows. Starfire's silhouette was easily recognized as her silhouette clapped her hands together as she led all the girls to the mall. Jinx shard a ride with Raven on her artificial flying disk.

Within minutes they arrived to the mall, and Jinx took in charge. "Okay girls, it's date time," the hex said.

"Date? When did we have a date planned tonight?" Raven eyed the pink hair girl. She smirked back at the empath.

"Since now. Kid Flash and I decided to set up a date just for the heck of it. Now c'mon let's find ourselves an outfit!" Jinx took the lead towards the popular outlets while the others trailed behind.

"So friend, Jinx, what is the occasion of such a date?" Starfire asked.

"I thought it was just gossips and steamy talks," Argent added.

"Oh, trust me ladies, this is better than any girl talk," Jinx reassured.

"Now," she asked while holding up a white backless off-the shoulder tee, "does this look nice on me?"

"That would be an understatement," Raven replied. Sure the shirt was attractive but what made it an understatement were the silver font words written on it _I'll be your lucky charm_it read with a small, green, three-leaf clover that substituted the period.

"Well of course it obviously meant for Kid Flash," Wonder girl said.

"Yeah... how could I miss that?" Raven replied sarcastically.

"Try it on, hon," Bumble Bee encouraged. Jinx shrugged off Raven's sarcasm, then offered Bumble Bee a small smile.

"Besides what kind of date are we speaking here?" Argent asked.

"A dance club. You know, the usual raving lights, upbeat, not-too-crowded kind of dances," Jinx replied.

"I'm digging your idea every minute," Bumble Bee commented.

"Does this require shovels?" Starfire asked out of habit. The girls asked.

"Oh no, Star. I mean I love her idea every second," Bumble Bee said as she wiped a tear form her eye. "Now let's get ourselves an outfit. Jinx we'll meet you in the fitting room." Bumble Bee ushered the other four girls to several racks of new clothing lines.

Starfire eagerly dug through the clothes and picked out a flowing, plain off-the-shoulder tee. Bumble Bee approved of her selection and threw her black skinny jeans to match. The princess hugged her clothes as if they were her very first presents. She decided to assist the other girls and then head off into the fitting room together. Bumble Bee picked out two shirts followed by a pair of jeans. Starfire helped Argent pick out a gray tank top with a red long sleeve off the shoulder tee.

Wonder girl selected a corset, and lastly Raven picked out a dark flowy long sleeve shirt. Each girl had carried jeans with their shirts and rushed over to the fitting room to try out their outfit.

"Oh dang girl!" Bumble Bee squealed, "Robin's gonna be all over ya!"

"Definitely," Jinx complimented.

Starfire's cheeks turned red. "Bumble Bee you are also magnificent! Cyborg shall also do the melting when he sees you." Then she hovered over to the pink haired teen. "I am very sure that you are truly the good luck of Kid Flash." Both girls smiled at Starfire's sweet attempt at complimenting them and hugged her.

Argent and Wonder girl squealed over their outfits sharing compliments to one another. Then Raven came out. "Raven! You look most glorious in that attire!" Starfire squealed. Raven gave her a small smile before going in front of a mirror and glanced at it. She shrugged, went back to her dressing room, and changed out of it.

"Can we go now?" she asked boringly. The other girls exchanged glances before agreeing. Raven was suffering enough in this congested fitting room. She sighed happily once they carried their bags outside the shop only to head into the shoe store. Their last stop was the accessory store. After feeling satisfied, the girls flew home.

"So when do we begin the stories?" Argent asked when they entered the lobby of Titan's Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to acronym the title since it wouldn't let me write the title of this chapter. Anyways. This is Chapter 13 Girls' Night Out<strong>

**This is more of the girls' POV. The plan is on. A little more in depth about the girls, although covering each character was sorta tough. I had to guess on Wonder girl, Jinx, and Argent's personality. I hope I got them right ^^;**

**Oh yes gotta love that RobStar moment there! Trying to keep the tenderness in them. =D3**

**I put a lot more thoughts into these epilogues, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! =D**


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue: Swag Up

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Epilogue-Chapter-14-Swag-Up-292858542

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dance Club!" Kid Flash exclaimed.<p>

"Sweet!" Beast Boy approved.

"Oh yeah! Good time!" Cyborg cheered.

"I'm up for it," Speedy said.

"Sure," Aqualad answered.

"Hold on, who made you leader?" Robin eyed Kid Flash.

"Right when you let Starfire have her party," he smiled. "Jinx is already leading as we speak."

As if on cue, the door to the ops room opened and the girls entered with several shopping bags. "Did they get the message?" Jinx asked Kid Flash.

"Sure did, babe," he assured her.

"Good, so you know what to do," she winked.

"Finally story time!" Wonder girl boomed. She glanced back at the alien princess and snatched her arm. "We'll be in the room!" Starfire squeaked as her fellow team mate dragged her into the room before talking to Robin. "You have all the time for that later," the Amazonian princess said.

"Why am I involved in this?" Raven sighed. A cheerful Bumble Bee snatched her arm and flew after the two other girls. Argent and Jinx ran after them as well. The room fell silent again as the door to their sleeping chambers closed.

"Alright, start talking," Robin tapped with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well first of all, just gotta say sorry about the whole miscommunication back at Steel City. Second, this is just one of those spur-of-the-moment ideas I've planned. I thought it'd be great to hang out with everyone since the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Robin raised an eyebrow and thought this through. He knew that putting Kid Flash in charge was a bit risky. He knew very well that Kid Flash can get out of hand sometimes, and who knows what he'll do. But he promised Starfire that they could have a break. For Starfire, he thought. Just this once he'll let Kid Flash have his fun. "Alright." A smile played on his face. "Even heroes deserve a little break."

Thank goodness for Starfire they all thought, relieved.

"Just go and get ready!" Kid Flash said.

"You heard him," Robin backed up, "let's get this party started."

"Um, sure, but all our stuff is back at Titan's East," Aqualad said.

"Don't worry about it," Kid Flash disappeared from the room only to return a moment later with a two duffel bags. He tossed one of each to Speedy and Aqualad.

"When did you -"

"When we took a jog," Kid Flash answered Speedy. "Now let's get moving."

The three main Titans headed off to their rooms while the other three Titans raced towards the bathroom. "Sorry guys I'm first," Aqualad jumped in.

"Dude! Not cool!" Kid Flash said.

"Hey genius can't you just change fast?" Speedy said.

"Oh yeah," Kid Flash said. He spun himself into a tornado and within seconds he wore a black shirt with a design of a fancy dress shirt on the front. He matched it off with dark gray jeans and a pair of red vans. He had taken off his mask and revealed a red-headed boy with blue playful eyes. "Wally," he said.

"Nice," Speedy complimented, "but aren't you worried about your identity?"

Kid Flash thought it carefully, "Well, I'll look goof with my mask on."

"Why don't you borrow one of Robin's?" Speedy suggested. He raised an eyebrow, wiggling his own mask about.

"You're on fire today, Speedy," Kid Flash returned, "I'll ask, give me a second."

Robin was digging through his closet, in one of his cabinets that were pushed to the far back of his closet. He ruffled his hair as he decided on what clothes he should wear. He didn't like wearing his casual clothes much because it reminded him about his life as Dick Grayson back at Gotham. He didn't really have a good reputation as the adopted son of the infamous play boy billionaire, Bruce Wayne. But he was thankful that he did have some casual clothes for tonight's occasion.

A knock from his door pulled him out of his train of thought and Robin strode off to open the door. The door slid open to reveal a red headed boy, a maskless Kid Flash. "Hey Robin, do you mind if I could borrow a mask?"

"Sure Wally," Robin said. "Just like old times, huh?" Robin threw one of his masks to Wally.

"Yup, just like old times," Wally agreed.

"Hey, can you help me out?" Robin asked, before Wally dashed off.

"Can't find anything to impress your princess?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows. Robin blushed, he knew that he wasn't into this kind of stuff. He gave him a small nod. Wally dug into his closet and pulled out three articles of clothing. They were a plain white shirt, a red hoodie jacket, and black jeans. He tossed a pair of red sneakers to him to finish off the plain style. "Nothing too flashy or eye catching. Just the way you like it," Wally said.

"Thanks," Robin said. Wally put the mask over his eyes and headed off into the ops room after nodding to Robin.

Robin ruffled his hair again, hoping that Starfire will like his appearance.

Cyborg stepped into his room to recharge himself. Since he didn't really need clothes, he decided to just take a nap. It was going to be one heck of a fun night. He was glad that they had this get together. Besides, he needed to find ways into wooing the queen bee.

Aqualad was digging inside his bag and observed what Kid Flash had chosen for him. The outfit wasn't very interesting, but it made him feel a little bit cool. It was a blue and black checkered, button up flannel shirt and a pair of light blue faded jeans. Underneath them was a pair of black shoes. He wasn't entirely happy about the outfit, but he was grateful that he had some casual clothes for the very least. He nodded his head sideways as if he was clicking tongue disappointingly. He went along with it anyways, shrugged off his suit and into the bag, and replaced them with his casual outfit. He was honestly surprised how the outfit seemed to compliment him. He wasn't a fan of checkers since he didn't want to appear as some chess board in front of Wonder girl. Nevertheless, he was happy. He fixed his messy shoulder-length hair and did a double take in the mirror. After assuring himself that he was in perfect condition he left the bathroom and walked into the ops room. "All yours, Narcissus," Aqualad told Speedy.

Speedy rolled his eyes at the Atlantian and prepared for his turn. He placed the bag on top of the covered toilet and unzipped his bag. Inside, he spotted a black and white striped sweater, a gray shirt that had a bulls eye in the middle with words across it that read _Can you hit the bulls eye?_, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. He smirked at the corny line, yet it fit his personality. He was a picky person when it came to clothes, besides he needed to look cool to get Argent's attention. He switched clothes, combed his hair for God-knows-how-long-it-took until he thought it was perfect, and then headed to the ops room where Robin, Aqualad, and Cyborg waited.

Beast Boy was digging through his mountain of clothes, searching for his favorite party shirt. He grew more panicked when he couldn't find it inside the mountain of clothes. "Aahhh! What am I gonna do? My party shirt isn't here!" he panicked. "I can't go unless I find it!" He dug through several piles of other clothes when he found a purple short sleeve shirt dangling on the top bunk. "Haha!" he jumped and reached for the shirt. "Here it is!" he bragged. The shirt was the same shade of purple of his jumpsuit but on the front were green, bold letters that said PARTY ANIMAL. Next to it was his gray jeans and his usual pair of shoes. Beat boy wasn't really a fan of shoes anyway. He threw on the outfit then rushed out the room and into the ops.

"About time, B! What took ya son long?" Cyborg asked his best friend.

"Heh, well, I was looking for my party shirt," Beast Boy replied. Everyone either rolled their eyes or shook their head at the green boy.

"Of course ya would," Cyborg commented. "So what about the ladies?"

"They may take a while," Robin answered.

"Super Party Mario, anyone?" Beast Boy suggest while waving the video game in the air. Each boy looked at each other as a sinister grin reached their face.

"You're on," they all said.

* * *

><p><strong>The title says all! =3<strong>  
><strong>Gotta love those days when these boys try to look casual on their days off x)<strong>

**Typing these stories take forever! I can't believe I even wrote this long sometimes!**

**Well anyways, what do you guys think? I'm not really good with what boys wear nowadays, but this is what I came up with! ^^;**

**Anyways enjoy! **


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue: Cat Got Your Tongue

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Epilogue-Chapter-15-CGYT-292881098

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>The girls on the other hand were doing each other's hair and makeup while sharing each other's crushes and secrets. Here they learned about Wonder girl's crush on Aqualad and Argent's feelings for Speedy.<p>

"So how was the steamy kiss earlier?" Jinx asked.

"Earlier?" Girl you are crazy head over heels." Wonder girl said.

"Please, why are the heels of the lady footwear above my head?" asked the confused red head.

"She means you are way in love, "Raven explained. "They practically can't even keep their hands to themselves, not even a second."

"Speaking of kiss," Bumble Bee said, "Out of all the guys on the team, who would you want to do that with?"

"Robin," Starfire mused.

"Of course you'd say him!" Bumble Bee replied.

Starfire giggled and blushed. "His kisses are so... what is the word... it gives my stomach the rumbling and it is like I am flying even though my feet are in contact with the ground."

"You mean butterflies and like you died and went to heaven, right?" Jinx asked.

"But why does death relate to the happy feeling of a kiss? Nor do I ever recall feasting on the wonderful flying insects."

"I mean that the kiss feels like it's too good to be true. It's so perfect, you feel like you're in the most wonderful place on Earth," Jinx replied.

"Forgive me, I am unaware of all these feelings, although I do feel them every time I am with Robin," Starfire blushed, "I have never kissed anyone but Robin."

"Really?" Wonder girl asked. The pretty Tamaranean nodded. "I suppose I can relate to you. Not one man has ever stepped foot on the island of Themyscira. It is home only for only women can be eternally youthful. If ever a man does step onto the land, the island would collapse. Thus, we keep our island well hidden from them. But I do admit that I would like to share my first kiss with Aqualad."

"For Speedy," Argent added.

"For Beast Boy..." Raven whispered inaudibly that all the girls had mistaken her to sigh something like_Girls_.

The girls turned their attention to them. "You guys haven't had your first kiss yet?" asked a surprised Jinx. They shook their head. "Well let me get straight to the point, it's one of the best feelings you'll ever get when he presses his lips against yours."

Starfire nodded with agreement, "What could be any better than being with your beloved? But are they not the more wonderful than the place of which you speak, friend Jinx?"

Jinx and the other girls were surprised by Starfire's logical answer. They each gave her a smile. "Yeah, they are way better than any heaven," Jinx agreed.

Everyone returned to doing each other's hair and makeup. Starfire did Raven's makeup and hair, Wonder girl did Argent's, and Bumble Bee helped with Jinx's. Within an hour and a half, everyone finished doing each other's hair and makeup, but only Starfire was left to do her own makeup and hair. She took her time as she put so much effort to make Raven look beautiful in order to catch the changeling's attention that she had forgotten to do her own.

Raven honestly didn't want to get her hair and makeup done, but she only allowed it since Starfire practically begged her. She admitted secretly that she looked amazing, and that Starfire had done an amazing job, but she felt guilty for taking up the whole time.

The girls offered to help her get ready, but Starfire insisted that she could handle it. She ushered everyone to meet up with the guys and promised that she would be done in twenty minutes. Wonder girl insisted on staying back with her. With a grateful smile, the four girls departed to the ops room while the two other girls worked with Starfire's hair and makeup.

"I'm amazed, Raven," Jinx said, "I didn't expect you to go with my plan."

"And you look really pretty tonight," Argent said.

"Pretty? Girl, BB's gonna be all over ya!" Bumble Bee interjected. "Star did an amazing job!"

"BB as in green boy, Beast Boy?" Argent asked surprised.

"She's got the thing for him, girl," Bumble Bee replied.

Raven felt her face grow hot. She didn't have any hood to cover her blushing face. "Guys can we not talk about that please?"

"Why Rae? C'mon you guys are just simply cute, although I- we didn't expect that," Bumble Bee said.

The lights above them flickered before breaking above their heads. Fluorescent glass rained down the hallway, leaving every other three lights left to guide them to the ops room.

"Alright, I get it," Bumble Bee replied, "but we need to talk more about it later."

The sound of breaking light brought the boys attention into reality. A sudden feeling of worry and curiosity raced through their minds, perhaps it was a villain? They tensed as they heard the footsteps continue walking towards the ops entrance.

Their exciting video game was left abandoned as they saw before them was anything but illicit. Ironically, the four females' presence kept their hearts racing similar to the same upbeat rhythm when they fought any other villain.

On their left was Raven. She was wearing a loose, gray long sleeve shirt that reached mid-thigh. The neck piece of the outfit was like a turtle neck but over stretched to the point that it hugged her neck and shoulders like a scarf and spilled over the excess fabric over her front of her chest. An intricate white weaved belt hugged her waist, revealing some of her curvy figure She wore black leggings and gray ballet flat shoes. Her hair was left untouched except for the ends that curled outward. She wasn't very fond of makeup, but the alien wouldn't allow her to walk off without applying some. Her eyes were sparkling, captivating, gray smoky eyes and her lips were glossed with a shiny prim rose color.

She was absolutely stunning to Beast Boy. He stood there staring dumbfounded at the sorceress, unable to say anything, let alone find his lips. It took him several minutes to muster up the courage to say something to her. "Raven... you... how... why..."

Raven was scared of Beast Boy's reaction, but she arched an eyebrow to conceal her worry.

"You're absolutely gorgeous..." Beast Boy a flash of red strike across Raven's face, but it was only for a split second. He thought that his mind must have conjured up something, he couldn't believe that Raven... the serious, unhappy, quiet, hate-all-things-girly, Raven was standing in front of him in her once-in-a-life-time dressed up form. He couldn't believe that she was the same girl that he knew since day one. But most of all, he couldn't believe that she was all his. He stepped up to her and extended his hand, "Raven, I know this will sound super duper cheesy, but, will you be my lovely date for this wonderful night?"

Raven couldn't find her voice. She wanted to laugh at his cheesy line, but at the same time it melted her a little bit. She couldn't talk, she was afraid that she would blow a fuse, but settled for a nod and took his hand. His eyes shined ten times brighter than before. "I wasn't joking about the gorgeous part," he winked.

Next to her stood Bumble Bee. Her hair was straightened down like a water fall. Her eyes were a glowing warmth of yellow with a hint of orange. Her cheeks were tinted with a baby pink blush and a set of rosy red lips. She wore a super thin black, transparent blouse layered over a gold spaghetti strap that matched her dangling, gold hoop earrings and bracelets. Her dark blue jeans hugged her body perfectly like a blanket. She finished her look with a pair of three inch black wedges to boost her height, possibly to kiss Cyborg better.

She grinned at Cyborg, followed by flirtatiously batting her eyes. He grinned at her, wiggling his eye brows and flashing a dazzling smile. He already knew that tonight was going to be perfect. He offered his arm to her and she took it gratefully. "Why aren't ya looking rather sweet, tonight?" he complimented. "May I escort her majesty to tonight's dance?"

Bumble Bee giggled before slipping her arm through his, "It would be an honor."

Followed by Bumble Bee was Argent. Her messy, frizzy hair was pulled down into a ripple of waves. Her two signature black clips held her fringes to the left side of her head, revealing red and gray eye shadows behind her cherry eyes and a red bold lipstick rather than her usual black. She wore a red long sleeve off the shoulder tee with shiny silver words that said _Rock It_. A gray strap from her tank top hung on her left bare shoulder, emphasizing her punk-ish, preppy look. She wore a darker shade of gray jeans and topped it off with black army boots. She looked like she was ready to get on stage with any rock band shows.

Speedy drooled over her look. Even though she appeared more tomboyish, she still had a feminine touch. If any girl had worn this outfit, they would look like a disaster. Speedy admired her for her open, artistic personality. And his feelings tonight were anything but calm.

Jinx, on the far right, had pulled her hair down from its usual pig tail horns. It was straightened down but the ends slightly curved upwards, giving her look a soft touch. Her eyes were painted a soft silver color that matched her dangling silver chain earrings and the font color of her shirt. It was a white off the shoulder tee with short sleeves. Because the shirt was backless, her green tank top was visibly seen. It stopped shy the mid lower region of her back. A thick line of white thread held the upper region in place. It was clearly an eye catching look, especially the ironic sentence etched across her chest. She wore a navy blue skinny jean for the bottom and small silver open toe heels.

Kid Flash had a funny, day-dreaming grin on his face. She blew him a kiss and he caught it to his heart._Oh the romanticist_, Jinx rolled her eyes at her cheesy boyfriend. She glanced at the other two super heroes who were smiling and complimenting the other girls friendly. "They'll be out soon," she answered the boys' curious gazes. "And speak of the angels..."

The door slid open to reveal two more girls. Wonder girl a wore spaghetti strap corset shirt. The top was a dark blue layered with fifty zigzag stars over her chest. The bottom part of the shirt was a ruffle of horizontal red and white stripes, representing her commitment to the United States. Her hair was spiral curled and tied into her signature high pony tail with two stray pieces of hair adorning her heart shaped face. Her eyes were decorated with white eye shadow, invisible to her porcelain skin, yet it emphasized the multi-colored glitters layered over it. She wore faded blue jeans and mellow blue high heels. She also wore blue star earrings and a blue bracelet. She emphasized on the color blue than anything else.

Coincidentally, Aqualad and Wonder girl matched. He gulped the trapped air in his throat and forced himself to swallow. He had a feeling that Kid Flash and Jinx had set them up on purpose. He was secretly glad that they matched since Aqualad didn't have the guts to even bring out that suggestion. Let alone have the guts to ask her out.

Wonder girl smiled at him, noticing their matching colored outfit. She definitely liked how cool he looked in his outfit. If any luck, maybe they would have a great date tonight. She stepped forward to the flabbergasted boy. "So, are you my date for tonight?" She asked the handsome Atlantian. Aqualad nodded as she giggled at his shy reaction. "You look very handsome tonight, Aqualad."

His heart was struck by her awe comment. It didn't feel right that she was complimenting him first, but he couldn't find his lips. Usually he could compliment any girl with ease, but with Wonder girl... she had him at his knees. He mustered all the courage that he held and tried to compliment her back, "N-Not as beautiful as y-you..." She blushed at his comment. Aqualad mentally danced in his head, _I did it! I got her to blush!_He realized that he sounded just as pathetic as Beast Boy, but he didn't care tonight.

Robin's heart raced when his princess came into view. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was spiral curled mid hair to the ends and gathered by a white flower over to her left shoulder, creating an innocent, fragile image. Her eyes were shadowed by a mix of white and light green with sparkles. Her lips were kept in a natural rose color. Her shirt was what caught his eye. It was a green, loose, flowy blouse with two cut up holes on each sleeves. Because the shirt was loose, the sleeves stopped shy by the edge of her bare shoulder blades. A brown bow-shaped belt hugged her slender figure. She wore black skinny jeans and a pair of green flat shoes with bows on the top.

She was a beautiful, glowing angel. She was absolutely stunning and perfect. He couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend. "St-Starfire... You... you look... beautiful."_Gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Perfect. Amazing._There were so many things he wanted to say, but beautiful described her the most, inside and out.

Starfire blushed as she walked up to Robin. "You look very... um, what was it you earthlings called it?" She brought her hand on her chin.

Robin felt sweat forming on his forehead, he was deathly frightened that she was going to reject him. He was just dressed plain, while she was dressed like a perfect teen model. He felt so unworthy to escort such a beauty. He waited patiently, silently bracing himself for her rejection, but it never came.

Instead she snapped her fingers, "handsome! Robin you look very handsome as well. I have never seen you look so refresh. It suits you very much."

Robin stared at the girl before him. He couldn't believe that she would say such a thing. He wasn't even dressed like any of the guys in the group, let alone even try, aside from Cyborg. But she always assured him, she made him feel normal, happy. He smiled as he pecked her on the cheek. "Nothing compared to you." She blushed as he put his hand around her waist.

Everyone else smiled at the infamous couple, but Jinx and Kid Flash. They were locked into smiles and hugs to even notice. It was pretty rare for Jinx to reveal her lovey-dovey side since she was usually the hard-to-get type of girls, but tonight was the only exception. The guys offered the girls their arms and strode off to the garage.

"I thought it'd be better we all rode in the car," Kid Flash jingled the keys.

Starfire and Robin rode the R-Cycle. Cyborg drove with Bumble Bee at the front seat and Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad at the back. Kid Flash behind the wheels with Jinx at the front and Wonder girl, Speedy, and Argent in Titan's East's car. The twelve drove off with Robin leading the way to the club.

Back at the tower, Mas and Menos wake up to see a note on the coffee table about the Teens' whereabouts:

_**Hey guys! We'll be at the Jump City Club, sorry guys for leaving you, but they won't allow anyone under the age of 16. But feel free to play my super Robo-monkeys 4, eat, or watch a movie. Later dudes!**_

-BB & Titans

The boys shrugged it off, they weren't really into clubs. Excited to have the tower for themselves, Mas and Menos micro-waved several bags of popcorn, brought a pack of soda out of the fridge, and stacked a pile of video games and movies all on the coffee table. They rubbed their hands together diabolically before turning on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Title: TT Miscommunication Epilogue: Chapter 15 Cat Got Your Tongue?<strong>

**I realized how every time I write the boys' POV it's always a short story and I have to make the girls' title acronyms just to get it to fit! Anyways, here's the girls' part ;D**

**This is the second to the last chapter! :(**  
><strong>Thank you guys for reading and for faving my story. It means a lot to me :3<strong>

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Also the chapter I thought about the most. Practically took me 3 hours to type up, since my right arm is getting sore :(**  
><strong>Anyways please enjoy! =D<br>**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue: A Night To Remember

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/TT-Miscommunication-Epilogue-Chapter-16-ANTR-292900368

**(c) Miscommunication is MINE! (:  
>(c) Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics<strong>

* * *

><p>Loud, upbeat music flooded the teens' ears when they stepped into the club. They teens made their way to the dance floor and created their own circle. Robin was pushed in first by Cyborg. He grinned smugly before busting a b-boy move with his acrobatic skills. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet followed by doing a hand stand and kept himself up for a minute by kicking his feet in the air to keep his balance. Then he brought his feet down backwards and in between his arms. He swapped his left arm up and spun his legs about to get a better position. He ended his dance by spinning in a circle and posed. Everyone cheered for the boy wonder, most especially his girlfriend. Robin offered to let her dance, but she shied out of it. Jinx came in next, swaying her hips to the beat of the song while busting some random moves. Then she cast an invisible hooking line at Kid Flash and reeled him in the middle. Everyone was surprised at the masked teen, he looked like another Speedy, but with darker and longer red locks. Kid Flash proceeded to dance the dougie and cat daddy and ended his dance with the moon walk. Beast Boy quickly jumped in and showed off his spongebob and the running man while throwing some random shuffles in between. He looked at his half robotic companion and they danced the robot. The teens encouraged everyone to try at least once, but Raven and Starfire remained in the circle to cheer on their friends.<p>

Just when "Tonight" played, Jinx flashed a look at each girl that she made contact with.

***Flash back***

_**Tonight**__played in Starfire's room while preparing their cosmetics, outfit, and hair electronics._

"When this song plays," Jinx said, "we gotta do this dance during our little circle." She snapped her finger while popping her hip to the beat of the song. Right when Pitbull wrapped, "...take a picture of me with a kodak...", she brought her thumbs and point fingers to the neck of her shirt, pinched the fabric forward then released all the while still swaying her hips and went back to snapping her fingers. When Neyo began to sing, she raised her arms over her head and waved them fluidly while slowly spinning herself. Jinx ended it with a body roll when he sang "For all we know", brought her finger up and flicked it towards her as if to draw them closer to her. "Now for the fun part," she said, "they should come close to you, so wrap your arms around their neck and bring him really close to you and seductively sing the girls' part in his ear. It should send a shiver down their spine, and trust me, you'll feel it."

"I'm lovin' your style every day Jinx," Bumble Bee complimented.

"Glorious! This is very fascinating, but I'm afraid Robin will not approve of this... this..."

"Sexy dance," Raven finished. "No way in Azar will I ever-"

"Please Raven! I wish to try the

_**sexy**__dance, but I do not wish to do it alone," the Tamaranean pleaded. "But what is thesexydance about?"_

"It basically means making yourself look very appealing and attractive for the boys," Wonder girl offered.

"It brings out their

_**wild**__side," Argent winked, "Besides Speedy needs a little__**push**__."_

"Same with Aqualad," Wonder girl agreed.

"You have no idea how wrong that all sounded," Raven deadpanned. The girls turned to Raven, ignoring her comment with pleading eyes.

"It'll help you capture BB's attention," Bumble Bee teased.

Starfire continued begging with her shiny, puppy eyes.

"Just this once," Raven sighed in defeat. Her internal emotions rejoiced with her decisions although she looked annoyed of the idea with her physical appearance.

They easily mastered the dance by the third time but continued to practice another five times to nail each move.

"Key things: swaying hips and body," Jinx reminded, "I highly encourage you guys when you wave your hands in the air, bring down one hand and ruffle your hair playfully and bring it back up, or sway your head as you sway your arms. Trust me, they'll be wrapped around your fingers before you know it."

***End Flash Back***

Shoe motioned for Argent, Bumble Bee, and Wonder girl to join, which they obliged excitedly. Jinx grabbed Starfire who grabbed Raven. The boys expanded their circle as they watched from their spots as the girls formed their own mini circle, their backs against one another while they faced their dates. "Alright ladies let's show 'em what we got," Bumble Bee encouraged. Just like the girls had rehearsed, they snapped their fingers to the beat of the song as they swayed their hips while spreading out to avoid hitting one another. Then transitioned to pop their shirt at the right timing. The boys watched with attentive anticipation as the girls performed. Just as Jinx reminded when they got to the part when they swayed their arms in the air, the boys tensed. Some hid it by tapping their foot to the beat of the song, while others stared utterly shocked. Finally they ended with the body roll and posed with one hand on their hips and wiggled their fingers at their dates to call them in. They responded by stepping in to them. Then each girl pulled their dates close to them and seductively sang, "_Don't care what they say or what girl they play. Nothing is enough, till I have your love. I want you to night, I want you to stay. I want you tonight_."

The boys easily caught on and sang back to them, "_Grab somebody sexy, tell them 'Hey!'_"

Kid Flash gave Jinx a sly smile before spinning Jinx and kissing her. Followed by swaying their bodies to the beat of the song, frequently kissing each other fervently when they were close enough to one another.

What a bold couple, each Titan thought.

Raven smiled enviously at the pink hair girl. She secretly wanted to dance, but she wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't mind dancing with Beast Boy unless he asked her first.

Robin stared at Starfire, flabbergasted. "Star... wh-where did you learn how to dance like that?"

"It is not pleasant?" she asked, a flash of hurt in her eyes. Robin shook his head and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him so he could press his lips tenderly against hers. She kissed him back, pleasantly and slowly pulled out.

"It was... sexy," he replied.

"Yes, I believe it was called the sexy dance according to all the girls," she mused.

He smirked in response. "Did I forget to mention that you surprise me every day?" he asked.

"I believe not," she giggled, "shall we dance?"

"It would be my honor, princess," Robin said. He guided them deeper into the dance floor before dropper her hand and swayed their body to the rhythm of the music.

Argent didn't need to worry much since Speedy spun her around and instantly kissed her. "Sorry," he said after a second, "I don't know what came over me." Argent giggled lightly and put her hands on his face.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she pressed her lips to his. Speedy was surprised but instantly melted against the contact. He silently thanked the gods as he laid his head above hers. Argent sighed contently. She finally understood what Jinx and Starfire said about having butterflies in her stomach when they kiss someone they liked. It was definitely better than any heaven.

Wonder girl and Aqualad were sharing stories, eventually they were squeezed to one another because of the crowd. They blushed but didn't pull away. Wonder girl leaned in, closing her eyes, hoping that he would get the message. Luckily, Aqualad was a faster learner. His heart raced as he leaned in. Finally he had the girl of his dreams in his arms and kissing her! Aqualad gently wrapped his arms around her waist as Wonder girl smiled at the contact. The feeling overwhelmed her with immense butterflies in her stomach. Finally they broke the kiss and gazed at each other's eyes as they danced.

"Nice moves back there," Cyborg complimented the dark girl. She placed her hands on her waist, jingling sounds emitted from her clashing gold bracelets. She shifted her weight on her left leg.

"Mhmm," she agreed while throwing in a tease at the end.

"Where'd ya learn how to dance like that?" he asked, truly impressed.

"Jinx." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't see that coming," he laughed.

"Same here," she agreed, "she wanted to give the guys a lil' _push_. She's really somethin'."

"No," Cyborg disagreed. Bumble Bee raised a questioning look at him. "You are somethin' better."

Bumble Bee smiled, her eyes sparkled in the raving lights. He offered his hand and she took it gracefully, their fingers entangling over each other. They shared content smiles before closing in to each other. She gently pecked a quick kiss on his lips before leaning her head on his shoulder. He stared in awe at his cute girlfriend as he guided them to the beat of the song.

Beast Boy stared in awe as Raven stood by, her arms crossed over her chest, gazing at the other couples dancing. They were so focused on one another during their dance, as if they were the only person in the world. He felt like doing the same thing with Raven. He was surprised that Raven wore something other than her leotard. She looked stunning, and he struggled in his mind when he wanted to ask her to dance. It took him several minutes before swallowing his gut and walking over to her.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy said then put his arms in front of his face protectively, "look, I know you hate it when I call you that, but may I say that you look very nice tonight."

Raven raised an eye brow and a small tint appeared on her face. "I didn't say I hate being called that."

Beast Boy waited for the impact but nothing happened three seconds later. He stared at the patient Raven, and she offered a small smile. Beast Boy's heart stopped for a second. He mustered his courage and asked, "So, wanna dance, Rae?" He offered his hand out.

Raven stared at his hand for a second before slowly extending her hand to his. Beast Boy held her slender hand gently and walked her to the group and joined dancing. "So, mind telling me how you learned to dance like that?" he asked, "I thought you don't do dancing."

"I don't," Raven said, "Starfire begged me. And the others too..."

"Are you sure you didn't want to do it? 'Cause this is telling me something else."

"Maybe..." Raven eased up, "but I can't do my own dances."

"Don't worry, Rae! I'll help you!" Beast Boy smiled. He guided her hands around his neck and he pulled her close to his chest, his arms folded over her small waist. "I hope you don't mind, heh," Beast Boy said shyly.

"No, I don't mind," she avoided his glance, blushing.

"All you have to do is sway your hips like an infinity sign," he guided, "but make sure it's to the beat of the song."

"Raven swayed her hips slowly, gradually increasing her speed to the beat.

"There you have it! That wasn't so bad, Rae!" Beast Boy cheered. A whimsical giggle escaped the dark girl's lips. He stared in shock, "Did you just laugh?" Then smiled wider, "Yes! I did it! I got you to laugh!"

Raven strangled his neck to shut him up, only to lead it down and connect their foreheads on each other. Raven and Beast Boy released a breath that neither knew that they were holding as they gazed at each other's eyes. "You know you have the prettiest eyes, right?" Beast Boy asked. Before Raven could answer, their lips connected into a soft, shy kiss. He pulled out, afraid that she would kill him

"I'm not done yet," she deadpanned and brought his lips back to hers. They sighed contently against each other's soft lips before pulling away and sharing shy, content smiles.

"So are we?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm afraid so," Raven teased.

"It almost sounds as if you don't want to be with me," Beast Boy mocked hurt. Raven responded by rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Beast Boy couldn't hold in his emotions, "Yes! Raven said yes!"

It got the attention of the other Titans who looked at the unexpected couple with congratulating smiles before turning back to their dates as a slow song, So Close, played.

She quickly slapped her hand over his mouth with a death glare. "You're giving me a migraine, Beast Boy." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and hugged her.

"Get used to it, Rae. 'Cause I'm not letting you go any time soon," he whispered. She blushed, but didn't pull away.

The night couldn't get any perfect. Another slow song played, the final song of the night. The couple danced with their lovers, moving tenderly with the melody. They gazed at each other's eyes lovingly, the same thought on their mind as the song faded into the peaceful night, _I want to show the world what you mean to me... what you mean to me..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Full Title - TT: Miscommunication Epilogue: Chapter 16 A Night To Remember (Finale)<em>**

**_Don't you hate those moments when the power goes out and you loose all your work? Yeah that's what happened to me! I was so close to finishing this story back at 12, but I had to re-type everything because of that  
>But actually it's okay, I made a way to make the story sound better... I'm gonna stay optimistic about this<em>**

**Again, thank you guys so much for reading my story. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I worked super hard to get the epilogue and satisfy your fluffy needs for these couples**

**Alas this is the very end.**

**The songs used here:**  
><strong>~Tonight by Neyo ft. PitBull<strong>  
><strong>~So Close by Jon McLaughlin<strong>  
><strong>~What You Mean To Me by Sterling Knight<strong>

**I will be writing more stories! I will be updating you as much as I can! I have already created multiple folders for my next upcoming stories. Mostly RobStar but I will throw in extra couples for you guys (please request beforehand!)**

**_My latest project is called TT: A Story Behind Every Art. It's a multi-one shot/short story I write for every art I see on deviantart relating to the TT couples. I would gladly appreciate it if you guys allow me to write stories about your pictures _**

**Once again thank you guys for reading here's a smile from me to you! =D**


End file.
